1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a silacyclopentene.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Silacyclopentenes are shown by Atwell in U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,191, where he discloses dichlorosilacyclopentene which is a precursor for the preparation of the silacyclopentenyl-bis-epsilon-caprolactam of the present invention.
Silicon bonded lactams are known from Hurwitz and de Benneville in U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,209 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,234. Hurwitz and de Benneville describe silanes containing the lactam group where the generic formula is ##STR2## IN WHICH R.degree. is a cyclohexyl group, an aryl group, an alkenyl group or an alkyl group having 1 to 18 carbon atoms, Y is an alkylene group having 3 to 18 carbon atoms with a chain of at least 3 but no more than 5 carbon atoms extending between the N atom and carbonyl group, and x is an integer having a value of 1 to 4. Hurwitz and de Benneville describe the preparation of these lactams by reacting a lactam having a reactive hydrogen with a chlorosilane in the presence of an acid acceptor such as a tertiary amine at room temperature or below, preferably in an anhydrous solvent. U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,234 is hereby incorporated by reference to show the preparation of the lactam silicon bond.